1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for a vehicle engine and more particularly, to a cooling system for a vehicle engine in which the circulation of water for cooling the engine is prevented by inactivating the water pump impeller through an electromagnetic member operatively connected to a belt pulley until continuous circulation of cooling water is required when a certain engine temperature is reached after the engine has operated. When such engine temperature is reached, the cooling system is quickly activated and the engine can be maintained at an optimum temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of water cooling systems are well known in the art. Such water cooling systems are provided with a water pump for circulation of cooling water through the water jacket, the water-temperature controller, and the radiator of the vehicle engine. Thus, the cooling system for a vehicle engine includes a crank pulley and a water pump pulley connected to the crank pulley through a belt and having a pump impeller so that when the crank pulley rotates, the pump impeller simultaneously rotates to continuously circulate cooling water around the vehicle engine. However, such cooling systems have a number of disadvantages. For example, as it can take a long period of time to increase to an engine temperature of about 85.degree. C., especially when the atmosphere temperature is low such as in winter, the expected life span of such cooling systems is shortened since a sealing member can be needlessly abraded due to unnecessary water pump operation.